The present invention relates to a liquid molding compound and a method and apparatus for rapidly producing articles, particularly glass fibers reinforced articles, therefrom. The molding of glass fibers reinforced resin articles has been long known in the art. Examples of various methods and apparatus for forming glass fibers reinforced plastic parts and formulations of materials for forming various types of parts may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,840,239; 3,957,943; 4,014,970; 4,204,822; 4,438,062; 4,404,261; 4,551,085 and 4,855,097.